A Fixed Big Six
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Dark times arrive in this multiverse of ours. Pitch has returned, and he's turning the world to darkness. And to defeat him would now take the power of six. Six heroes, six different worlds, one goal: to defeat the evil before it defeats them. But can they do it? Pretty much my take on the Big Six, and how it SHOULD BE! No non-canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sea Eagle here. SO sorry that i haven't been online for my followers. School's getting to me, and i'm having a dilemma right now. Having a hard time separating school and entertainment.**

**Also, this is sort of my own take on the Big Six, but it's sort of my take on HOW TO FIX IT. How to not make it sucky, and how to be able to shoot it to the mainstream. Who knows? That might be possible. But for now, it's extremely rusty.**

**So, i decided to take it upon myself to head into enemy territory to see just how well i can fix it.**

**Well, here it is. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Discialmer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Sea Eagle presents...<em>

_Allow me to...tell you a story._

_A Sea Eagle Studios production._

_A story of heroes, hailing from different worlds._

_Based on characters by Walt Disney Animation, Disney-Pixar, and Dreamworks Animation SKG._

_They know not of each other, nor have they heard of their name, but what they do know of each other...is that they are all different._

_One is a queen, with an amazing set of powers..._

_Idina Menzel_

_One is a man of great strength and heart..._

_John C. Reily_

_One is a princes, with a hair that soothes all..._

_Mandy Moore_

_One is rebelious young royal in training..._

_Kelly Macdonald_

_One is a spirit, that comes and goes like cold wind..._

_Chris Pine_

_One is a dragon riding viking with the mind of a genius..._

_Jay Baruchel_

_They're all different from each other, but one must learn to accept their difference, to be truly united. Especially...on the face of danger._

_It begins...in the Kingdom of Arendelle._

_A Fixed Big Six_

* * *

><p>'Twas a fine day here in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna happened to be visited by their cousin, Rapunzel. They were in the garden, having a wonderful time with a tea party. What were they talking about exactly? I'll just leave it to the conversation to explain.<p>

"So, is it true what you said in the letters?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yup. The flower's ready and waiting with the Trolls." said Elsa.

"YESS! Thank you guys! I love you both so much!" Rapunzel then hugged her two cousins out of happiness.

"Hey, it's no big deal." replied Anna. "We're sure you would've done the same for us."

Yeah. That flower that gave Rapunzel her powers in Tangled? Yeah, that one. Turns out the guards at Arendelle found one blooming in the Trolls's Grotto. Why they even went there is far beyond me, but hey, at least we found a way for Rapunzel to get her blonde hair back canonically.

**BECAUSE THE PLOT REQUIRES IT TO!**

Anyways, the girls had fun, chit chat, yada, yada, yada, until suddenly, Rapunzel brought up the topic of whether or not Elsa was getting married...and that's when the conversation got a bit too awkward for Elsa.

"Wait, what do you mean when am i gonna get married?" asked Elsa.

"Oh come on, Elsa. You know you want to." said Rapunzel.

"Yeah. Seriously, i've been waiting for a brother-in-law in forever!" continued Anna. "Or maybe...a SISTER-in-law?"

"WHAT!? No! I'm not into women. I'm just having a hard time finding a man who accepts me for my status as a queen, not for my looks."

"Oh, so you're looking for THOSE kinda guys, huh?" asked Anna.

"Yeah." replied Elsa. "And besides, PLENTY of men are a pain in the ass. If they think you're hot, boom. They just start flirting with you non-stop until you want to sleep with them."

"Well, which doesn't?" said Rapunzel.

"Look, let's just not talk about it anymore, okay? I don't feel comfortable."

"Fine." replied Anna.

And with that, they departed from the castle, and head off towards the Trolls's Grotto to retrive the flower.

And now, we move on around 300 years, into the future...in another universe. To be more precise, Santa's workshop in the North Pole. The Guardians are taking a break, except for Sandy and Tooth. It's fall. No holidays they cared about, nor do they watch for. Instead, what we have is Bunnymund, chilling in his waren-is that how you pronounce it? Waren? Warren? Wa-I don't fuckin know, and North and Jack hanging out in the North Pole.

...Only to be disturbed by the sound of the Nightmare Radar North installed.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"The Nightmare Radar." said North. "Could it be...Pitch?"

"It can't be, right? We saw him get stuck down that hole."

"Well, he does have his ways."

The two quickly made their way to the globe to check which part of the world is getting attacked by fear...only to find that the globe is completely unharmed.

"What?" said North. "This is impossible, the radar said that Nightmares are attacking."

"Well, maybe it's broken?" asked Jack.

"I checked it twice a week. If it was broken, i would know."

"Then...where is Pitch?"

"Hmm...wait a second..."

Little did he knew that on the radar, there happens to be a knob that says "Universal Frequency". He started turning it, and he began shifting between different dimensions, different universes. This is pretty much where the two minds were blown, because they didn't even know the radar could do that. Well, fuck. I would too, i mean, what use would that have? It's not like they HAVE to get to other universes, right?

Well now they do.

"He's in...another universe!?" said Jack.

"This is bad. We have to find a way to get to where he is." said North.

"Well, where do we even start?"

"...I don't know, Jack. I don't know."

Yeah, you know bad shit is gonna happen if you don't know how to solve it.

Back at Arendelle, Rapunzel was amazed at the Trolls. In all her years, she had never seen anything like them. They were having fun, dangling on her back and playing around with her as she gave them a couple of piggyback rides, accompanied by her cousins. She really enjoyed that moment with her cousins.

That is until Grandpabbie stepped in, to give Rapunzel the flower.

"Here you are, young princess." he said. "Do you remember the song?"

"Why of course." replied Rapunzel.

And then...she sang.

"_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..._"

As she sang, her hair began to grow, and turn blonde. Her cousins watched in awe as she regained her beautious hair, and the fact that it was VERY long . About 70 metres of hair isn't short, people.

"_Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine._"

And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. As she looked back to see if it worked, she was amazed with the results. Her hair was yellow, it was in full length, and it was glowing. Well, not anymore, but it did as she sang, though.

But nonetheless, Rapunzel had her hair back.

Unfortunately, their celebration was about to be cut short. Up in the sky, a meteor of black sand was hurdling towards the ground, and it was hurdling fast! In fact, within seconds after it was just above our heroine's heads. Just enough time for them to notice it before jumping out of the way to safety as the meteor impacted. The result was the entire grotto covered in black sand, and our protagonists scattered everywhere.

As Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and their escorts (Yes, they were being escorted here.) got back up, and cleared their eyes from sand, what they saw was a black-clad, black skinned, literally, man, rising from the ground with intimidation. He stood and faced away from our protagonists, cracking some of his limbs, adjusting himself to a comfortable body posture, and began speaking.

"...I have returned."

"Uh, from what exactly?" asked Anna, slightly mocking him.

Hearing this, the man turned to her and replied with quite a terrifying tone.

"From the depths of hell, of course." he said. "I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. And i have come to fuel my powers."

"Well, i don't like the sound of that." said Elsa, signaling the guards to surround him, and aim their crossbows.

"...You dare challenge me?" asked Pitch.

"I do believe you know my answer." replied Elsa. "FIRE!"

The guards pulled their triggers...or at least they would, if Pitch hadn't pulled out a preemptive strike with the black sand below them. Seeing the retaliation, Elsa shot a blast of ice, only to be blocked by a wall of black sand, getting frozen. Pitch then moved around in the form of of a shadow, slithering around the battlefield as Elsa tried, and tried, and tried to freeze him in place. Unfortunately, he was able to sneak up to her, and delivered a massive uppercut upon converting into his normal form.

But it wasn't over. She was then assaulted with a twister of black sand, lifting her up, and after a high enough altitude, the twister closed in, and quickly smashed her body, causing her to drop like her body was lifeless.

"ELSA!" said the other two royals seeing the queen injured. Unfortunately, they were struck by black sand, and suffered the same result.

Elsa wasn't completely knocked out, though. Just before her eyes would close out of unconciousness, Pitch grabbed her by the throat, and held her up. All so that he could give her a message.

"Mark my words, you fool. I will fill the land with darkness and fear, and all will burn. Soon, all shall know the name: Pitch Black. And i will plunged this world, no...this MULTIVERSE into darkness!"

And then, he dropped her with no mercy, and walked past them all, laughing maniacally.

And then...she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! First update in forever! So, yeah. Like i said before, i'm attempting to bring up a way to fix up the Big Six. To patch it up. To recover it from the PIECE OF SHIT IT IS NOW!<strong>

**But don't get me wrong, though. Much like what Egoraptor said about Super Castlevania 4, this is not a bad group, nor is it a bad fanbase. It's an UNGRACEFUL fanbase. It took everything that makes up their respective movies, and threw them out the window to make room for what it wanted the movies to be like. And that's baaaaaaaaaaaaad. It's one, big, NOPE!**

**But, enough of that. Please review, favorite or follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Eagle here. Nothing much to say except HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>30 minutes later...<p>

It was all black for Elsa. She was unconscious for quite a while, now. The other two were worried on whether or not she was ever going to wake up. Who knows? Maybe she's dead? Well, maybe. The only way to know that, is to wake her up.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Rapunzel. "She's been down for quite sometime."

"Hmm...maybe CPR?" asked Anna.

"That's not a bad idea. You do it."

"Wait, what?"

"Dude, you're her sister. It wouldn't be awkward that way. I mean, it's fine since you're both siblings."

"NO! I'M NOT PUTTING MY MOUTH ON HERS!"

Hearing her sister yell out that she was going to go for a lip-to-lip, Elsa immediatedly awakened with a big 'No' on her facial expression, while crossing her arms.

"No thank you!" she yelled. "I'm fine."

After a quick look around, she noticed that she was still in the Troll Grotto, for some around. Another thing she also noticed was KOed soldiers, several Trolls trying to regain from the attack, and Grand Pabbie, who was lying on the floor in pain.

"Pabbie!" she yelled, crawling over to him, followed by the other two royals.

"I'm fine, Elsa." replied Pabbie. "I simply need some rest."

"Pabbie, who was that?" asked Anna.

"That, my dear princess, is known as the Boogeyman. He hides under your bed, and turns your dreams into nightmares."

"Yikes. Sounds bad." said Rapunzel.

"It's all he knows how to do. He doesn't simply want you to fear, he needs you to. It's his source of power and life. Should the entire world fear him, he would bring it to chaos."

"He said he was gonna bring down an entire multiverse with him." said Elsa. "What does he mean by multiverse?"

It was at this point that Pabbie's face filled up even more with worry. As if he had witnessed the destruction of the entire planet. Seeing him worried than ever before, the other three also became worried. What was it about this "multiverse" that he seemed so worried about?

"You three, listen to me. You need to find him and stop him." said Pabbie. "Should he take down Arendelle, he wouldn't be able to take down the rest of the world either, but different worlds along with it."

And that's when the three girls freaked out.

"Different...worlds?" they said in unison.

"No time for a sudden shock." Pabbie then created what appears to be four balls of light, and let them loose. The four watched as they float up to the sky, and blasting up through the clouds.

"Those orbs are your key to success. I have sent them to different worlds, and whichever mighty warrior may possess it shall be transported to Arendelle to aid you with Pitch."

"Different...WORLDS?"

"Please calm down."

"DIFFERENT WORLDS!?"

"Oh goodness, here we go."

And then the three royals panicked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, or the Multiverse, we reach the world of arcade games. Here, we see our beloved wrecker, Wreck-it Ralph, having fun, and beating the shit out of Street Fighter's Ryu and Ken, and Mortal Kombat's Scorpion and Sub-Zero. He seemed to enjoy the battle with the four, and apparently, everyone else in GCS watching it did too. After his battle against Turbo, he's grown quite strong. And so, after his hearty battle, he head on straight home, where Vanellope awaited him for some fun.<p>

"Hey, stinkbrain!" said Vanellope.

"Hey, Fart Feathers." replied Ralph. "Ready for the demolishing derby?"

"You bet! BRING ON THE DESTRUCTION!"

"Alright. Let's go."

And so, they went out of Fix-it Felix Jr...or at least they would've, if one of the crystal orbs from earlier hadn't dropped in front of him.

"WHOA! What is that!?" said Vanellope.

"I dunno. But i don't like the looks of it." said Ralph. "Step back."

He then slowly reached out towards the orb, being careful not to directly touch it, because who the hell knows what body contact might do to him?

But, for the sake of the suspense, let's move on somewhere else.

Now we reach the Scottish Highlands, where Merida was having quite the joyride around the forest, shooting arrows at targets as usual. She was having quite a blast, until she noticed something atop the Crone's Tooth. You know, the Crone's Tooth? That giant pillar she climbed in the beginning of the movie? Yeah, that one. We all know that.

"Hmm...what's that wee thing?" she said out of curiosity. "Wonder if it's some kind of treasure. Come on, Angus. Let's go."

With that, she and her horse Angus blazed for that pillar.

Upon arriving, she climbed all the way up to the top, though she seems to be struggling with her footing. She hasn't done this in quite a while, so she might not be as good as a climber back in a couple of months ago. But, nonetheless, she managed to safely climb up to the top of the tooth, and was amazed at what that thing was.

"Oooooh. Very shiny." she said. "What is it, anyway?"

And, for more suspense, i am forced to move once more to another universe. BECAUSE FUCK YOU AL-

Nah, i'm just kidding. You're all lovely people. I'm just lazy.

Anywho, let's move on, to the fifth and final universe that will be introduced in this story. Though, the warrior here is not the last one who will be getting the-

OH LOOK DRAGONS!

Yes, we are now in Berk. And obviously, the next person to receive the orb is Hiccup. I mean, who else? This is a story about the Big Six, right? Well, yes and no. Yes, because it is about the Big Six, but no, not the fluffy AU story you were hoping for. But anyways, it was a day in the Dragon Training Academy. The riders were honing their dragons's speeds. All by, strangely enough, mimicking movements of a Peregrine Falcon. And, well, the only dragon that strategy works on is Toothless.

He stood atop a high stone pillar, preparing for a dive to see if said strategy works, with his rider mounting him. He appears to eb reviewing the flight plans one last time.

"Alright, bud. Everything seems good. If the trajectory's right, we should be able to travel faster than sound." he said. "You ready for this?"

And Toothless let out a hearty roar.

"Attaboy." and then, Hiccup put his helmet on, preparing for flight.

Suddenly, the crystal orb traveling to his world hurdled right beside him at a high speed. Hearing the sound of it, both Hiccup and Toothless came into a shock. But luckily, they didn't fell off. Hiccup looked down to see what kind of missile just traveled by, and saw the crystal orb hurdling towards the academy.

"Well, looks like we have a target." he said. "Let's go!"

And with that, Toothless jumped off, and dived down. He tucked his wings, in order to let the air go past him, diving down like a missile. Hiccup carefully eyed on the orb, and guided his dragon towards it as the two got closer and closer. They could feel it, the wind flowing through their faces as they slowly break the sound barrier reaching for the orb. Hiccup's friends watched as plummeted towards the earth, reaching for the meteor like object.

And just inches from the ground, he grabbed on to it, blasting through the rest of the gang like Sonic the Hedgehog in a bathroom emergency. (Why did i wrote that!?)

Hiccup's friends cheered on for his new find as he circled around the academy, toning down his speed. After a couple rounds, Toothless landed inside the dome as his rider got off, bearing the orb that was his prize. Upon landing though, he was greeted with many praises from his friends...all but one.

"What's that?" asked Astrid.

"I dunno, but finders keepers, i guess." replied Hiccup. "But you do have a point, what exactly is this thing?"

And once again, Eagle does not know how to make transitions! So let's head back to the North Pole again.

This time, the orb crashed through the roof of the workshop, and everyone inside was surprised. Hearing the crash, Jack and North raced to it's location, and found the crystal orb in question. They seem quite attracted to its shine.

"What is this thing?" asked Jack.

"I do not know." replied North. "But it looks...beautiful."

Jack decided to pick it up, attracted to the glow.

It is at this moment that everyone was in sync with each other. They picked up their respective orbs, and a holographic message from Pabbie played.

"_Greetings, dear person. If you happened to stumble upon this orb, then i came to warn you...your world is in danger. A mysterious force has arrived in my world. And if he absorbs enough energy, then he would be able to consume all of yours. To stop him, however, requires the aid of heroes from different worlds. The strength of our own forces alone isn't enough, but maybe forces from different worlds maybe aid us in our battle. Please accept our call. The fate of your worlds hangs in the balance._"

And then, the message went off. There were many facial reactions in every part of the Multiverse. Some had their eyes wide open, some had their jaws dropping, and some were basically emotionless. But one thing that everyone, but the Guardians, knew what to say first was...

"Different...worlds?"

And then Flashbang. Why? Because WHY NOT!?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, trust me. We'll get to the action-y and awesome parts soon. I promise. But for now, this is all i have. Please review, favorite, and follow.<strong>

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
